


Something Old Something New

by writingstarsinthesky



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Trans Hanzo Shimada, Trans Male Character, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingstarsinthesky/pseuds/writingstarsinthesky
Summary: Something borrowed, something noon





	Something Old Something New

It was for the clan. Only for the clan.

It's what Hanzo tells himself, anyway. 

He ties his hair up high, his golden ribbon falling to his shoulders as he smooths his hair bang, his bangs framing his face. He looks at himself in the mirror, tilting his head a little as he takes in the angles of his face. 

His mother had always fussed over him, had smoothed his hair back over his face and told him how beautiful he was. And he knows he's attractive, knows he's almost as easy to stare at as Genji is, knows he has eyes following his form when he decides to go in public.

What he lacks is his brother's charm. The only thing he could say was that he was talented with a bow, and twisting words to seem pretty. He can run a business, and make his enemies bow under his gaze. 

The perfect heir. It's all he has to be.

When he was younger, he had thought about this day. He had imagined it to be sweeter; a man he loved holding his hands, beaming at him as they professed their love for one another. His family, only his parents and Genji, by his side. He would be happy. He would be so in love. 

He had been naive to think the clan would let him have his own wedding day.

"Come in." He calls softly at a knock on the door, putting the hair pins into his hair carefully, twin dragons of blue and green meeting at the top of each pin. 

His eyes widen a little when he sees Akande entering his room, turning with a frown. "You aren't supposed to see me before the ceremony." He scolds. His clan was the superstitious type: the only people he had seen since he had woken up that morning were his handmaids. Not even Genji had been allowed to see his brother before the ceremony.

"I don't hold stock in such traditions." Akande says, looking down at him. "We make our own luck in marriage."

Hanzo huffs a little, and he turns pink under his gaze. Akande wasn't... the worst match the clan could've made. He was well bred, intelligent, clever, and at least he was kind to Hanzo. 

It was better than living with his family, anyway. 

He had to admit, he did enjoy akandes company, sometimes. Despite his best efforts, Hanzo had found himself smiling and laughing in akandes presence, occasionally letting his guard down around the other man. 

It wasn't exactly love, but he made Hanzos cheeks warm and he didn't mind being on his arm. It was the best he could hope for, really. 

"I wanted to bring my bride a gift." He's always so pleased when he brings Hanzo something, and he steps forward without preamble. 

He enters Hanzos space like he's meant to be there, no permission needed. The box he pulls out of his suit is pure white, matching the cloth stretched across his chest. He draws out a necklace, settling the charm at the end of the string in the valley of his neck. 

Hanzo blinks, touching the symbol resting between his collar bones. It was African, but he doesn't have time to ponder it before Akande is tipping his chin up.

"The mark of my clan. You'll wear both today." His eyes soften, just a little, brushing his thumb over Hanzos high cheekbones. "I will keep you in luxury, my dragon. You'll never want for anything on my arm. I can promise you that."

Hanzo closes his eyes and nods, accepting the kiss Akande presses to his lips. 

It's as romantic as someone like him can hope for.

\----

Years and years later, Hanzo laughs and swats at Genji's hands. "Genji- Genji, _stop_ , you have no idea how to do hair."

His brother pouts at him, but his eyes are glittering, his visor removed as he tries to fuss with Hanzos hair. "I do so, brother. I had the coolest hair style in our city. Everyone was jealous of my look."

"You were a carrot." Hanzo tries to be deadpan but he can't stop smiling. Nothing could ruin the day. "They were jealous because even your cheapest shirt cost more than most people's best clothes."

Genji and Hanzo wrestle for a moment before Hanzo jabs him in a port with a hair pin, laughing as Genji finally concedes. "Go make sure everything's ready. We're starting soon." Hanzo huffs, smoothing his hair back, loose against his shoulders.

Genji sticks his tongue out but takes his leave, stopping for a moment to look at his brother. They share a slight smile, both of them taking a moment just to realize how far they've come. 

As Genji slips out, Jesse slides in (a little awkwardly given his bulk), looking to Hanzo and smiling broadly. "Hey there, beautiful. You come here often?"

"Jesse!" Hanzo scolds but can't help his grin, standing and crossing the room to meet him, reaching for his hands. "You aren't supposed to see me like this yet." 

"Aw, honey bee, you know I can't stay away from you." Jesse coos, kissing his face, laughing as Hanzo peppers his face with little kisses. 

"You look so beautiful, Hanzo." Jesse murmurs, and he smiles, settling a hand on the back of his head as Hanzo nuzzles against the crook of his neck. They sway together, Hanzo wrapping his arms around his waist. "How'd I get such a gorgeous husband?"

Hanzo laughs, kissing his neck. "We aren't married yet." He says with a smile. "But I suppose you're just lucky."

"Lucky huh." Jesse says with a smirk, suddenly dipping him low. "I think I just wooed the pants offa you."

Hanzo smirks, eagerly kissing him back. "I think you're remembering things a little too literally with that statement."

Jesse laughs and lifts him back up, nuzzling him and pressing their foreheads together. "I'm gonna make you so happy, honey comb." He murmurs. "I'm gonna give you everything I can."

Hanzo smiles softly, pulling him in for another kiss. "You already make me happy." He murmurs.

\----

Far away, in a lonely cell, Akande leans back against the wall, eyes on the small tv. There was a flurry of activity at the new overwatch base; a wedding of two agents. 

He reaches under his shirt, drawing out an older necklace. He watches the laughing couple kiss, Hanzo looking positively blissful as the cowboy holds him close.

"I suppose you did find what you wanted, little dragon." He muses. 

If anyone had been listening, they might have heard a trace of melancholy in his voice.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at graveyardshiftreyes.tumblr.com


End file.
